mawandvenfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Bruised But Not Broken
Survivor: Morocco - odcinek 2 Poprzednio w odcinku Na teren egzotycznego Maroko zawitało 20 Amerykanów z różnych stron Stanów Zjednoczonych, by rozpocząć jedyną taką w swoim życiu przygodę i zagrać w Survivor. Podczas zbieraniny przydatnych przedmiotów Kanisha w bitwie o banany popchnęła Shavaun, która po krótkim czasie zemdlała i potrzebna była interwencja medyczna. Okazało się jednak, że nic jej nie jest i kobieta potanowiła zostać w grze. Na kapitanów drużyn wyznaczeni zostali Joel oraz Doug. Plemiona dostały mapki i sami mieli przejść męczącą podróż, by dostać się do swojej plaży. U Agadir Shavaun narzekała, co denerwowało Chelsee. Gdy plemię dotarło do obozu, zabrali się za budowanie szałasu. Fred założył sojusz z mężczyznami. Chris do tego sojuszu, by mieć większość, dołączył Chelsee jako najsilniejszą kobietę. Chelsea nie mając dobrego kontaktu z kobietami ochoczo przyjęła propozycję. Nika czuła się na uboczu plemienia i przeżyła załamanie już pierwszej nocy. Później ogarnęła się i zdając sobie sprawę, że jest na dnie, nagadała Joelowi kłamstwa o przekrętach Shavaun. Joel wściekły poszedł pogadać z Shavaun, jednak ta wszystkiego się zrzekła. Mężczyzna nie wiedział komu wierzyć. U Tangier Doug skłamał, że jest lekarzem. Kanisha jasno dała mu do zrozumienia, że mu nie ufa, a ten przyrzekł, że to ona będzie najbliższą wyeliminowaną. Stworzył mocny sojusz z większością plemienia i postanowił nawet podłożyć zawody, by wyeliminować niebudzącego zaufania gracza, jednak Regina stanowczo odradziła ten pomysł. Podczas zadania na początku Tangier prowadzili, jednak ostatecznie przegrali jednym punktem. Zespół za porażkę obwinił Marnie, która przegrała z dwoma najstarszymi kobietami z Agadir. Kanisha i Julie obgadywały Douga, a ten ich śledził i wszystko słyszał. Podczas rady Marnie i Doug nazwali Kanishę szczurem. Kanisha wybuchła. Wyznała, że była świetna na zadaniu, a gdyby nie Marnie to nie znaleźliby się na radzie plemienia, więc jest ona jedyną osobą, która powinna odejść. Podczas rady Kanisha opuściła grę stosunkiem głosów 8-2. '' Gra Noc 3 po radzie, Tangier Tangier wracają do obozu chwilę po radzie. Panuje bardzo napięta atmosfera. '''Regina: '''Julie, zrozum, że to jest gra. '''Julie: '''Obiecałaś, że zagłosujesz z nami! Jedynym szczurem w grze jesteś ty! Jeśli chcesz wygrać, musisz dokonywać dużych ruchów, na tym właśnie polega gra! '''Doug:' Kanisha odpadła, bo wprowadzała do plemienia złą atmosferę. Nie wiedzieliśmy, że jesteś z Kanishą. Julie: '''Co za głupoty, aż mi niedobrze! Nie chcę teraz z wami rozmawiać. Zostawcie mnie. Regina, Marnie i Doug odchodzą na bok. '''Marnie: '''Co teraz? Julie jest wściekła! '''Doug: '''To bez znaczenia, bo i tak jest w mniejszości. Ona odpadnie kolejna. '''Regina: Dokładnie. Dzień 4 Agadir Joel wstaje wcześniej niż pozostali. Idzie na brzeg plaży, siada i przygląda się wschodzącemu słońcu. Mija trochę czasu. Nikt już nie śpi. Faceci znikają z obozu i pozastawiają kobiety same. Chelsea: Hej, gdzie oni poszli? Hannah: '''Nie wiem, ale nie podoba mi się ich zachowanie. Traktują nas jak śmieci. '''Chelsea: '''Mnie normalnie traktują... '''Hannah: Blagam, Chelsea! Serio chcesz grać z tymi facetami? Oni są snobami. Nienawidzą dziewczyn. To seksiści. W dodatku geje. Przejrzyj na oczy! Shavaun: '''Hannah ma rację. Było jak było między nami, ale musimy coś z tym zrobić. Nie możemy pozwolić facetom zawładnąć tą grą i nas wszystkie wyeliminować. '''Hannah: '''Tak. Musimy pozbyć się mężczyzn zanim oni pozbędą się nas. Chelsea, wiesz o co nam chodzi? Po prostu musimy to zrobić. Nie wydaje ci się to podejrzane, że oni wychodzą gdzieś sami razem i nawet nie mówią gdzie? '''Chelsea: Ok, ale co możemy zrobić? Jest nas pięć. Nie mamy większości. Hannah: '''Ty masz dobry kontakt z Chrisem! Przeciągnij go na stronę kobiet. '''Chelsea: Nie wiem czy on mnie posłucha. Wcale nie dogaduję się z nim tak świetnie. Ja was rozumiem. Po prostu nie wiem, czy to wypali. Nika: Nie bądź śmieszna! Pogadaj z nim! To nasza jedyna szansa! Chelsea: '''Skoro tak twierdzisz... Spróbuję, ale nic nie obiecuję. Nie jestem wróżką z Krainy Snów. '''Nika: '''Super! Jestem pewna, że on się zgodzi! Jesteśmy uratowane! Alleluja! Nika szczęśliwie obejmuje pozostałe kobiety. Chelsea idzie pogadać z mężczyznami. '''Chelsea: Kobiety coś knują. Czuję to. Ja jednak jestem wam całkowicie lojalna. Chcę, byście o tym wiedzieli. Joel: '''Super. Nie możemy dopuścić, by coś wykombinowały. I tak są w mniejszości. '''Raymond: Jesteś wielka, że nam o tym powiedziałaś. Doceniamy to. Chelsea: '''Po prostu jestem lojalna naszemu sojuszowi. On nie ma prawa rozpaść się przez te ropuchy. Cokolwiek powiedzą, jesteśmy tu najsilniejszą szóstką i tak pozostanie. Raymond uśmiecha się do Chelsei. Chelsea odchodzi od mężczyzn. '''Raymond: '''Doceniam, że nam o tym powiedziała. Naprawdę to cenię. '''Fred: '''Może macie rację, ale w naszym plemieniu nie ma miejsca dla żadnej innej kobiety! Chelsea może być, ale musimy pracować jako sojusz. Macie mówić mi na bieżąco o sytuacji. '''Matteo: '''Co masz na myśli? '''Fred: '''To ja stworzyłem ten sojusz, więc w nim rządzę! A więc nie może dojść do takich akcji, że bez mojej zgody dołączyliście Chelsee! To jest OSTATNI raz, gdy tak robicie. Ostatni. Koniec kropka. '''Matteo: '''Ale to Chris założył ten sojusz, a nie ty... '''Fred: '''Pytał cię ktoś o zdanie? Matteo odchodzi. '''Fred: Co mu odwaliło? Raymond: '''Fred, chyba powinieneś się trochę uspokoić. '''Fred: '''Może trochę mnie poniosło, ale powiedziałem prawdę. Tak właśnie myślę. '''Raymond: No więc nie mów wszystkiego, co myślisz, bo to może nas pogrążyć. Fred: '''Jeśli Matteo to pedał to niech sobie robi co chce! '''Raymond: Ok, już, spokój. Shavaun z Hannah idą po wodę. Obserwuje je Joel, który idzie za nimi. Shavaun: Dlaczego nas obserwujesz? Czy ty nas śledzisz?! Joel: '''Po prostu przechodziłem obok. '''Shavaun: Jasne... Hannah: Joel, po prostu się od nas odczep. Idź sobie! Joel: '''Ok... Joel odszedł. Nika i Clemence zbieraja małże. '''Clemence: I jak tam? Nika: '''Dobrze mi idzie. Mam wszystkie złapać czy trochę zostawić? '''Clemence: '''Ale chodzi mi o grę. Chelsea na pewno będzie z nami? '''Nika: '''Wszystkie kobiety trzymają się razem. Matteo podchodzi do Shavaun i Hannah, które się opalają. '''Matteo: '''Jak wam się tu podoba? '''Shavaun: Super. Matteo: '''Shavaun, jak się czujesz? Lepiej? '''Shavaun: Tak. Dzięki, że pytasz. Jedyny z facetów zainteresowałeś się moim zdrowiem. Matteo: '''Myślę, że powinniśmy połączyć siły przeciwko Fredowi. On panikuje. Zawładnęła nim paranoja. Powinien odejść. '''Hannah: Zgadzam się. Shavaun: '''Ja też. '''Matteo: '''Zaufajcie mi. Nie mówiłbym wam tego, gdyby tak nie było. Fred jest niebezpieczny. Matteo odchodzi. '''Shavaun: Co to było? Hannah: '''Chyba jesteśmy uratowane. '''Shavaun: '''A co z Chelseą? '''Hannah: '''Szczerze? W dupie ją mam! Ale potrzebujemy jej głosu... '''Shavaun: '''Myślisz, że będzie skłonna zagłosować z kobietami? '''Hannah: '''Mamy już Matteo po swojej stronie, więc powodowanie remisu byłoby głupie. TANGIER Gdy wszyscy śpią, Julie wstaje i wyrzuca skarpetki wraz z butami Reginy do oginska, a następnie dalej się kładzie. Regina wstaje. Patrick już nie śpi. '''Regina: '''Gdzie są moje buty?! '''Patrick: Nie wiem. Regina: '''A gdzie moje skarpetki? Cholera... Regina patrzy na ognisko. '''Regina: A co to ma znaczyć?! Moje buty! Moje skarpetki! W czym ja teraz będę chodzić?! Patrick: Wyluzuj. Ja ich tam nie wrzuciłem. Regina: '''Ciekawe w takim razie kto? Pozostali śpią. '''Patrick: '''Po co miałbym to zrobić?! '''Regina: Nie wiem, ale nie podoba mi się to! Nie mam zamiaru tolerować takiego zachowania! Pozostali przez wrzaski Reginy i Patricka wstają. Mike: Ludzie, uspokójcie się! O co chodzi? Regina: Ktoś wrzucił moje skarpetki i buty do ogniska! Patrick jako jedyny nie spał! Mike: '''Uspokój się, na pewno to się wyjaśni. Patrick, dlaczego to zrobiłeś? '''Patrick: Ja niczego nie zrobiłem! Patrick wściekły gdzieś odszedł. Julie przygląda się wszystkiemu z uśmiechem. Tymczasem załamany Patrick spaceruje samotnie po plaży. Następnie znajduje jakieś miejsce na uboczu, kładzie się na piasek, przygląda się niebu i rozmyśla. Doug szuka Patricka. W końcu znajduje go samotnego na plaży. Podchodzi do niego i pyta co się stało. Doug: '''Patrick, wszystko w porządku? '''Patrick: '''Ta cała sytuacja... To wszystko mnie przerasta. '''Doug: '''Wierzę ci, że tego nie zrobiłeś. '''Patrick: Ale Regina mi nie wierzy. Doug: '''Przejdzie jej. Zaufaj mi. '''Patrick: '''Nie wiem... Wybacz, ale to mnie przerasta. '''Doug: '''Chyba nie chcesz zrezygnować?! '''Patrick: Na ten moment to rozważam. Ja nie jestem kłamcą. Jestem uczciwym człowiekiem, więc to boli podwójnie. Doug: Rozumiem, ale nie możesz tego zrobić! Potrzebujemy cię. Patrick: Czuję się wyczerpany. Survivor daje mi w kość. Doug: Rozumiem, ale ja cię uwielbiam. Nie możesz odejść. Robisz tyle dla plemienia... Patrick: '''Ale ja już nie wytrzymuję! '''Doug: '''Ok. Tylko poważnie to przemyśl. Po prostu nie podejmuj decyzji pochopnie. To wszystko. '''Patrick: '''Przemyślę to, ale nie widzę przyszłości na moją dalszą grę. '''Doug: '''Masz mnie, masz sojusz, musisz to wziąć pod uwagę. Doug wraca do obozu. '''Doug: Patrick ma załamanie. '''Sam: '''O co chodzi? '''Doug: '''Chce zrezygnować. '''Marnie: '''Jaja sobie robisz! '''Mike: '''Nie może tego zrobić!